You're The Reason I Live
by Wizard-in-Disguise
Summary: Remus Lupin is the least favorite Marauder in Emily Rose's eyes but that doesn't stop her from being friends with him. They have nothing in common, except that they're falling in love with each other. But what happens when Sirius and James play matchmaker


I'm Emily Rose and believe it or not, I'm a witch. I know what you're thinking. Witches: Fat; Ugly; Lots of warts; why on earth am I so proud? Because the ugly witches are the stereotype witches; not to say that there aren't not-so-attractive witches. I'm one of them, I guess. I have shoulder-length jet-black hair, dark skin and chocolate (I'm not kidding. Yes, my eyes are the color of chocolate) brown eyes that has plastic glasses. The only reason on why I have plastic glasses is because there are six kids in the family, including me and all of us need glasses, hence the fact on how we're so smart. Smirk. Our family isn't the poorest but my parents like to save money, not embarrassment so they just buy us plastic glasses, oblivious to the fact that actual kids tease us about it. I'm a muggle born but all of my sisters and brothers have magic in them. And to add to the embarrassment, we get hexed a lot by Slytherins for simply being a muggle.

I'm going to be in my sixth year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and its wonderful there. I'm not exaggerating a bit. There's Quidditch and everything! I normally hate classes and homework but the classes are really interesting, even History of Magic but I think Lily and I are probably the only one who take notes. Oh, Lily Evans is my best friend. She's really pretty and she's got it good though she doesn't know it. I sometimes get ticked off at her because she just doesn't know how wonderful she's got it. She's gorgeous and she's got a hottie after her. Who doesn't want a life like hers? And did I mention that she's intelligent and about the top of her class except in Defence against the Dark Arts, History of Magic and Care of Magical Creatures? I'm the top in DADA and History of Magic while Remus Lupin is top in Care of Magical Creatures.

Remus Lupin is part of a stupid gang called the Marauders. They pull pranks and things like that. I am not amused by them. I only like them because they're cute. Hell, even Peter is cute in a chubby and kiddy way. He makes me want to hug him to death. Remus is cute _and_ smart. Bonus, eh? But wait, you haven't heard about his personality yet. I sound overly enthusiastic. I am not, just to tell you. People think Remus is oh so nice and caring and understanding but he's not! He's a devil and a jerk. I should know; I sometimes go over to James's house. I'm a really good friend of his but Remus is my least favorite Marauder. That's not saying much though. But when he does something irritable, I can stay angry at him for god knows how long because he doesn't apologize in the sweet way Peter and Sirius do. Peter and Sirius are sweeties though.

Tomorrow is September 1st and I had to do some late shopping. I made Lily come with me to London Underground and she didn't fuss too much. She loves London Underground and no matter how many times she goes there, she's still fascinated by it. I am too but I'm not obsessed about it like her. Imagine if she was this obsessed with James. Yes, James is the boy that is completely infatuated with her. I pity him a lot because whenever he asks Lily to go out with him, she says no. Yes, he does need to let some air out of his ego and stop hexing Severus but other than that, he's really nice bait.

I went to Gringotts first, obviously since I needed a hell lot of money to buy some books. It turned out that my Grandma was a witch and she left all her fortune to the eldest witch in the family and I was the eldest! Ha-ha, in your face, Cody! Cody is the second eldest witch in the family and she's a snotty little snob. She's a computer genius and I sometimes laugh at her. Her talent is at something muggle and she has already vowed to have a wizarding job. Of course I'm not that selfish; I share my money with my brothers and sisters sometimes if they're good. I'm the eldest so I babysit in the summer when I'm not staying in James's house.

After we scurried out of Gringotts (Goblins scare me), we went into Flourish and Blotts. We met Remus Lupin there. Three guess on what he was doing. Reading, duh! His shaggy brown hair was probably the only thing visible as he bent over the book, looking as if he could fall in if he bent more. I nudged Lily as his jaw dropped open at something that was probably in the book; it was a comical sight. We giggled loudly and at the moment sound drummed into his ear, his head shot up and he looked around with wide eyes. It made us giggle more.

"Oh, hi, Emily, hi, Lily," he greeted, smiling. "Fancy seeing you here. What are you doing here?"

"What do you think?" I asked rudely. I couldn't help it, it's an anger phase I'm going through.And it's a good reason to. When I was staying over in James's house, he stole my underwear. And that isn't the worst part. He made some red splotches in them and made me think I had my period when he handed them over to me. He said he was going to wash them when he found blood on my underwear. I was soooo embarrassed. I blushed crimson and immediately went into the bathroom, getting a period pad. It was so uncomfortable and it must have shown on my face because I think he felt sorry for me and told me that it was a joke. He wasn't so sorry when I slapped his face twice.

"You're still sore about _that_?" he asked, smiling incredulously.

"About what?" asked Lily, leaning into the conversation eagerly. Great, now he got _her _interested.

"Nothing," I muttered.

"I can tell it's not nothing, Em, so spill," she said, glaring at me and putting her hands on her hips. I sighed before mumbling that I would tell her tomorrow on the train. She didn't seem satisfied but she stopped bugging me about it. I whipped my letter from my back pocket and gave it to the shopkeeper. He came back after a few minutes with a tall stack of books and I grinned. There so many books that I wouldn't get bored at all and being bored was one of the things I hated during my last year at Hogwarts. Remus gaped at my stack of books and joked,

"What? You're using a time-turner now?"

I ignored him pointedly.

"Well, shall we go to Madam Malkin's?" I asked Lily, who was flipping through a book about Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts and making disgusted faces. I gathered that whoever wrote the book was probably wrong about a million things and probably making stupid and hurtful theories. She was only too eager to go off.

"Are you just getting your supplies?" asked Remus, his eyes wide with disbelief. He shook his head, smiling all the way. I grinned and nodded.

"I forgot."

---

Remus tagged along on our expedition to get everything done. After we finished getting my books, Lily said that we should go to the Ice Cream parlor but Remus and I voted her out to go to Quality Quidditch Supplies. I play Seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and I had ordered the newest broomstick, without my parents knowing, of course, since they would earnestly kill me if they found out I was 'wasting' money this way.

We all went into the shop with Lily rolling her eyes and Remus and I gaping at all the supplies. I swear he was drooling over the Cleansweep 5 (The best and newest broom ever!) that was on the counter and I totally showed him by swiping it off absentmindedly. He told me that we weren't supposed to touch it since it wasn't ours and he was extremely shocked when I told him it was mine. He fell on his knees and started begging for a ride. He looked really funny.

We decided to go to the Ice Cream shop (The name slips from my mind) after going through the torture of Lily's sulking. That girl has a horrible art of persuasion. So, we simply sat down on one of the tables outside. I was in the middle of Remus and Lily; Lily on my right and Remus on my left. Lily wanted us to 'enjoy' the sunshine but she knows how much I hate it when we're eating ice cream. She's a devil, I tell you. Remus was amused by my hatred of sunshine and commented that I was a total vampire.

"Well, good, that means I get to suck your blood." I said, grinning.

"Aww, that means I'll get a hickey," he teased, mockingly rubbing the side of his neck.

I snickered then said, "Well, you'll have so many hickeys that I'll have to bite your shoulder to get some blood."

Lily watched this interaction with mild amusement then said, "You guys should really, really stop flirting. It makes me lose my appetite." Remus and I turned on Lily, taking out our wands and ready to hex her into next Thursday. She simply smiled and waved to Florean (What kind of name is that?!) for three menus.

"What are you getting?" Remus asked me, leaning over my shoulder to see.

I twirled a strand of hair around my finger thoughtfully. My eyes scanned over the menu again before I said firmly, "Um, fries and a strawberry sundae." I turned to face him. "What about you?" He looked at my menu before saying that he would have three order of fries and a chocolate double scoop ice cream. I gaped at him before shaking my head and saying incredulously, "You're going to get so fat." I reach my hand down and patted his lean stomach. I still don't understand how much he eats and how he manages to stay slim. He doesn't even play Quidditch.

He grinned and pushed my hand away.

Lily groaned. "Do you mind?"

Remus lifted a hand, turned his head sideways and said, "We're not talking to you."

I punched his arm affectionately. "We?"

He gave me a mocking hurt expression. "I thought- I thought-" He did a lip-quivering act and I laughed. I turned to Lily and tearfully nodded. "Yes, we are not talking to you."

Lily stifled a grin and went along with our act.

"Why not, dear friends? Have I not been your friend for six years?"

That was the punch line and we burst into hysterical laughter. It isn't really that funny but sometimes the expression on our faces turn us on. The ice cream shop was the last place we went to because after that, Lily needed to go home and Remus and I didn't fancy being alone with each other so we gave each other a goodbye wave and Lily and I went home.

---

"EMILY BUDLEIGH ROSE! WAKE UP THIS INSTANCE! YOU'LL BE LATE FOR THE TRAIN!"

A sharp-pitched voice woke me up but I didn't succumb to its will to not leave me alone. She (Only Mum uses my full name when she's angry so yeah, naturally) pulled away my blankets, gave an exasperated huff and exited the room to go wake my brothers and sisters, leaving me to grope around for my blanket without opening my eyes.

After a few seconds, the door slammed open and Mum was there. She looked seriously pissed off and when she prodded with a big, long and not to mention thick cane, I decided to do her a favor and instantly shot up. Okay, well, I really didn't like getting poked with a humongous cane. Believe me, it _was_ huge.

"I'm up," I squeaked groggily, reaching to my bedside table for my glasses.

"Good!" she practically yelled, pulling her hair in frustration. She looked quite deranged. She stomped away for me to get changed and brush my teeth. I smiled softly; Mum isn't the kind that won't leave you until she makes sure she knows what we're wearing. She's good that way and she really doesn't care about clothing as long as it doesn't cost too much and isn't too showy.

I went downstairs with a blue semi-tight jeans and a top that said 'You Take the Body Out of Your Soul and there'll Be Nothing Left'. I didn't exactly get the statement but I was betting it meant that there's nothing else you're good for except for shagging. It was evident that Mum thought it meant another thing and she bought it for me. Talk about ignorant.

Cody chocked on a drink when she saw me in it.

"Do you actually know what that means?" she asked, laughing.

I shot her a dirty look and said, "What do you think I am, an idiot?" I could tell she was about to mouth me off so I cut her off with a "You know, I was thinking of getting you one of those Lolita dress you want but now that I think of it, there's no way I'm going to do that."

"Oh, please, please, please, please get me that with a cherry on top!" she cried, looking at me with puppy dog eyes. She looked really cute with it but no way was I gonna waste at least four hundred galleons just to get a dress for her! It was simply supposed to make her feel bad of badmouthing me. I ignored her and turned to my Dad.

"Dad, we better hurry up. We're not going to make it in time."

"Well whose fault is that?" said Mum, dripping with sarcasm.

"Now, now, ladies, don't fight. We'll be there soon." Dad said, going in the middle of us. I swore I heard Mum mutter something about him being a peacemaker. Don't tell me she actually enjoys our fights. Come to think of it, I sometimes do too but not when it's about puberty and me snogging… other guys.

* * *

"LILY!!" 

"EMILY!!"

Lily and I rushed to each other and we engulfed ourselves in a ferocious tackling hug. I accidentally dropped my trunk on somebody's foot, I think, when Lily caught up to me. I heard an "OW!" then a string of curses. I cringed inwardly; some of those words were very horrible.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you guys were gay."

Saying people are gay as if it's bad is my biggest pet peeve. I ended the hug abruptly and I rounded on the person. It shocked me to see it was Remus and I couldn't help thinking: _Good riddance!_ because he was the one that my trunk had fallen on. I glared at him before going into a rant of how homosexuality doesn't matter. Lily joined me in the rant as well; she's as protective about homosexual rights as I am.

"Whoa, cool down there, ladies," said Remus, taking a step backwards. "I'm sorry, okay?"

"You should be," I said grudgingly, folding my arms across my chest. Talking about chests is my other pet peeve. I developed when I was eight and had my period when I was eleven and my bust is bigger than average. I tried to hide it under a hoodie last year but then, Lily got so mad about me hiding my 'curves and other stuff' that she ripped my hoodies into shreds and forced me to go out there without even a sweater. Wolf-whistles were exchanged immediately. It was probably only about my chest.

Sirius even commented that he thought I was living in my hoodies. I gave him a glare.

---

The ride to Hogwarts was boring with a few exchanges with my best friends. Oh, yes, did I mention I have two best friends? Lily, of course, is one of them and Jess is my second one. She's gorgeous, I repeat, gorgeous and totally smitten with Sirius though I quote from last year:

"I UTTERLY AND TOTALLY HATE HIM! HE ASKED ME OUT! CAN YOU BELIEVE HIM?!"

Lily was as shocked as she was. It seemed as if she was oblivious to the fact that Jess actually liked Sirius. I sighed. My best friends were idiots. I satisfied them with a playful and teasing "You know you want him." Then I went back to my work.

The Sorting Hat was equally boring and I was extremely pleased with Sirius when he loudly exclaimed, "Can you just let us eat already?" It was met with a few "Yeah!"s and "All right!"s and he seemed pleased with himself. I shrugged away his ego and as soon Dumbledore clapped his hands twice, I dug in. No, I seriously dug in.

"Um, are you sure you should be eating that much?" asked Jess tentatively, as if afraid that I would bite.

"Sure, why not?" I answered, tearing off a piece of my fried chicken. I closed my eyes and savored the taste, the feeling and the crunchiness of the skin. It melted inside my mouth and at the same time it was crunchy and salty. The flesh was seasoned well and I positively melted.

Lily cringed at my eating manner. I waved her off and returned to my eating.

After a few moments, I was groaning and doubling over, patting my stomach. "Why didn't you guys warn me not to eat so much?" I asked Lily and Jess and their only response was a roll of their eyes. Okay, so I'm a total hypocrite. So what?

"Come on, let's go to sleep. We need to have an early start tomorrow." said Lily, dragging us into our dormitory by our wrists. She skipped into the bathroom to change into her book pajamas. No, seriously, they had pictures of little books opened on them. I freaked out when I saw them but it explained Lily's love for books.

"Knowledge craze," I muttered, leaning close to Jess.

She giggled and that was probably the last interaction between all of us before we went to bed.

* * *

A/N: Phew, that was long! I really like this chapter and it is obviously the best writing I've done in first person. I work better with second person but I loved how this turned out. Reviewers get a fanfics written about them and the relationship between any Marauders of their choice! I probably won't do all of you but I will choose someone randomly. I'll use the name and probably everything I learn from their profile. 

NOTE: IF YOU'RE NOT OKAY WITH THIS, SAY SO IN YOUR REVIEW. DON'T SAY SO AND I'LL THINK YOU'RE FINE WITH THIS.


End file.
